The New Kid, Austin Moon
by DrewLucyJaria
Summary: Austin moves to Miami and has to start going to high school there. How will him and Ally cross paths? Will Austin be accepted at the school? A singing/songwriting competition in their music class, Austin and Ally are partners. Then there is a school trip to Australia. The plane goes down. Read, find out, then review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I have written for Austin and Ally, Auslly, go check out my other one, You're Made Perfectly For Me, if you are interested. Go look at my writer's profile or PM me about it. Please follow my twitter, sabrinaapeixoto.**

Chapter One

AUSTIN'S POV

"Mom, I don't get why you can't just keep home schooling me." I said to my mom as we pulled up at Miami High School.

"Austin, you have to go. I'm sorry but I have to work and you need an education." She apologized.

My mom has been home schooling me my whole life but now she needs to start working full time. That means I need to go to regular high school. Today will be my first day. I only know one person. Dez. He's been my best friend since we are kids. He said he is going to interduce me to some people. Also, we had to move to Miami for my mom's job. We used to live in Virginia.

I walked into the school, I could see people looking at me, probably wondering who I am. I saw a bunch of girls bat their eye lashes at me and smile, but no one caught my eye. I turned the corner walking to the cafeteria, that's where Dez told me to meet him. That's when I saw her. I stopped. She wasn't like the others. She looked shy and beautiful. She was taking a book out of her locker, it was grade eleven chemistry book. That's what I had first period, maybe we would be in the same class.

A guy with a football jacket came up behind her and started talking to her. Of course, she must have a boyfriend. Then I realized that she didn't look like she liked talking to this guy. I decided to try and listen to what they were talking about.

"Come on Ally, come to party with me." He said to her.

"No Dallas, I told you, I'm not interested." She tried to avoid eye contact with him; she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Do you know who I am? Of course you're interested." He started to lean in as if he was going to kiss her. She started to try pushing him off of her, I could see she wasn't strong enough.

I grabbed him and pulled him off of her before he could get any closer. "Leave her alone dude." I told him.

"This is none of your business." He said; he looked mad.

"Just stop bothering her okay?" I asked.

"Whatever. She's so not worth it." He walked away.

I looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'm Ally." She smiled.

"I'm Austin." I smiled back.

"You're new here right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea where I'm going, I was suppose to meet up with someone but he probably went to class. And I don't even know where my locker is." I told her.

She giggled. "Here, pass me your schedule, I'll help you." I passed it to her she looked at it and smiled. "We have five out of eight classes together. Look we have chemistry first period now. I'll take you." She showed me both our schedules side by side.

"Awesome. What about my locker?"

"Oh, you can choose any free locker." She looked around, than smiled towards her locker. "Look, there is a free one right beside mine. You can use that one if you want."

"Yeah that would be really cool." We walked over to the locker and I put my stuff in.

ALLY'S POV

This new guy, Austin, is really cute. It was really sweet of him to stand up to Dallas for me. I've seen the way the cheerleaders and populars have been looking at him though. He could get any of them in a second. I would be happy just being his friend for now. I don't have very many friends. Sure the jocks are always hitting on me and inviting me to their stupid parties but I'm not into any of them and I'm not interested in being friends with them either. I've seen his friend Dez around before, he always hangs out with that latino girl, Trish. I usually hang out with this girl Becca but she moved over the summer.

He finished putting all the stuff into his locker and we walked over to our first class. There was only lab table left with two empty chairs.

"Guess we are lab partners." He said looking down and smiling at me.

AUSTIN'S POV

I am starting to really like this Ally girl. Maybe normal high school won't be too bad.

**You guys have to review or PM to let me know if you like this story so far. I have some ideas for it, but I need to know if it's good or not. If not I have a new idea for a different story. I can update a chapter of that too if you guys want. REVIEW LET ME KNOW.**

**-sabrinaapeixoto -follow my twitter /DrewLucyJaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took so long to update! Hope this chapter will make up for it! I have big plans for this story. I hope it's something everyone will like. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter Two

AUSTIN'S POV

The morning classes were boring but it was finally lunch. Ally told me to meet her at our lockers then she would help me find Dez. I made my way over to her.

"Hey Austin, how are you liking your first day so far?" She asked me.

"It's alright, it's really different." I told her.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Ally said.

That's when I saw a group of four cheerleaders walking towards us. Maybe they are friends of Ally's?

"Hi, I'm Amber, you are new here right?" The girl at the front of the group said to me.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Austin." I introduced myself.

"Since you're new I should probably let you know who's cool and who isn't. You can eat lunch with us today, and some of the other "cool" kids. Mostly the jocks and stuff. You in?" When she said cool she looked at the girls behind her. When she said isn't she looked at Ally. That made me angry. Ally looked hurt but just looked down at the floor.

"You know, I'm okay. I'm going to have lunch with Ally." I looked over and smiled at Ally.

"You're making a mistake." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't think I am." I told her.

"If you change your mind we'll be sitting at the table beside the vending machines. I'll save you a seat beside me." She winked at me before walking away.

"Is she always that nice?" I said sarcastically then looked at Ally and laughed. Ally laughed too. We decided to go find Dez now. We saw him sitting a table with a little latino girl. Ally told me her name was Trish.

"Hey Austin, sorry I couldn't find you in the morning." Dez said when he saw me.

"That's okay dude, Ally showed me around." I assured him.

"Cool, sit down." Dez motioned for Ally and I to sit at the table with him and Trish. "Oh this is Trish by the way." He told us. We smiled and introduced ourselves.

"Did you hear that the grade eleven geography teacher is trying to set up a trip for any students who want to go. Well not any student only the first fifty students. That's not a problem though, I had Mr. Edwick last year and I was one of his favorite students he said that I could reserve up to four spots if I like. I guess that would be us four. We would leave in a month from now. Wouldn't that be fun? We should all go!" Trish told us.

"That sounds fun, where would we go?" Ally asked.

"He isn't sure yet, he said he is still picking between two places." Trish informed us. **(1) **

"So we would miss school?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, and if you go on the trip you get a full geography credit." Trish seemed really excited about this trip.

"Awesome." Ally smiled.

"Anyways, enough about this. How do you two know each other?" Trish asked pointing back and forth between Ally and I.

"Oh, we just met this morning. I was walking to the cafeteria to go meet Dez and…" I wasn't sure how to explain how we met. Luckily Ally finished the sentence for me.

"You know that jock Dallas? He was giving me a hard time and Austin kind of saved me." She smiled at me. "Then I helped him find a locker and get to his classes."

"Oh I know him, I've seen him around you a lot before. I thought you two were dating or something. Then I heard that Amber actually likes him. That's how I realized that's why she doesn't like you so much." Trish said.

Ally just looked down at her lunch and nodded her head.

"That's why she didn't want me hanging out with you?" I asked Ally.

"Yeah, I guess she doesn't want me taking you away or something. She obviously has a crush on you." Ally said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not into her like that. She was rude to you, I really didn't like that." I said.

I thought I saw Ally blush but I wasn't sure.

**If anyone has any ideas as where you want them to go just put it in a review or PM me! I will choose one of the ones that someone suggests. I will also give you credit for it at the end of the chapter. **

**Please Review this chapter! I want to know how I'm doing so far! Let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Please review, I wasn't sure if I should even update because of the lack of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, the characters may be OOC but it's a fanfic so they are allowed. AHAH, okay, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

ALLY'S POV

Austin and I were walking to our next class after lunch.

"So this trip sounds fun huh?" Austin said.

"Yeah, I would love to go. I wonder where we are going." I said.

"We should go ask Mr. Edwick after school with Trish and Dez. The four of us are all meeting up after school anyways right?" Austin suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. He has probably decided by now."

We walked in the class and of course Amber and Dallas are there sitting in the back. They are going to ruin my favorite class. Austin noticed them too and chose two seats as far away from them as possible.

"Okay class. Settle down." The teacher said to get everyone's attention. "My name is Mrs. Montgomery. Welcome to singing and song writing. Most of you know me from last year. Some of you are in this class to sing, some to write, some to even do both, and then there are those of you who just wanted to take this class because they thought it would be an easy A." She looked directly at Dallas and Amber as she said the last part. They both just laughed. "Look if you don't want to be here then leave now. This won't be an easy class. You can switch over to drama." She said it as a general statement but we all knew whom she was talking to. Thankfully Dallas and Amber got up and left the room. "Back to business. So if you are a song writer line up over here." Then she moved over a couple of feet and said, "If you sing you line up here." Again she moved two feet over, "If you do both, here." She repeated the instructions then told us to line up. I went into the songwriter's line. I can sing but I have terrible stage fright. I saw Austin go into the singer line. I had a feeling that's where he was going. He has that rock star look to him. "If you are in the both line then find a partner within your group. If not then songwriters and singers find a partner from the opposite line." Mrs. Montgomery said.

Austin walked over to me. "Partner?" He said while he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I nodded. We sat down.

"Now with your partner you will have two weeks to write a song and perform it. Together. You must both write the song. You have to work together. Also, you will have to sing the song as a duet. Therefore, the song will have to be a duet. The pair with the best song gets to record it and enter it into Pandora Records Miami High School Contest. They are taking a single from each high school in Miami. The winner of their contest gets a record deal and the chance to create a whole album. Now, get to work. I will be sitting up at desk if you have an questions."

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me to one of the empty pianos. We both sat on the piano bench together. We had never been that close before. It was different, although, I wasn't complaining.

"Austin, maybe you want to pick another partner." I told him.

"What? Why would I do that?" He said confused.

"I have terrible stage fright, I'm going to embarrass you during the performance. That is if I even make it onto the stage. You deserve a partner who you have a chance of winning with." I looked down at my hands. I do that a lot when I'm nervous or upset. "Last year when I took this class not everyone had to perform just the students who wanted to sing, not the song writers."

"Ally, I will help you get over your stage fright some how. I don't want anyone else as my partner. We're going to win this contest. You'll see." He had that same charming smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll stay and be your partner." I said.

"Yes! This is going to be fun, you'll see!" Austin said. "Oh, I should probably go get us a notebook or paper to start with ideas for the song." He started to get up before I stopped him.

"Hold on. I have a songbook already, can we use it?" I asked. He nodded and sat back down beside me on the piano bench. "I always use it when I write songs."

"Cool, can I see it? Maybe you already have something we can use." Austin reached for the book. I pulled it back out of reach.

"No one's allowed to touch my book." I said seriously. Austin laughed.

"Alright, so what kind of song do you think we should write?" Austin asked still chuckling a bit about how protective I am over my book.

"I'm not sure. It is suppose to be a duet, so that limits it a little." I said.

"A duet. So a love song?" Austin said. I felt myself blush. I'm not sure why, probably the idea of Austin and I singing a love song together.

"Yeah, I guess. It would be our greatest chance of winning." I told him. It was true; everyone loves a good love song.

We jotted down a few notes and lyrics but then the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school at our lockers, then we'll meet up with Trish and Dez." Austin said before walking off to his next class.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally and I are going to perform a love song together. I hope I didn't weird her out when I mentioned it. My last class went by so slowly; I was watching the clock the whole time. I wanted class to be over so I could go find out where we were going on the trip to. Finally school was over. I rushed back to my locker. The three of them were all already there. I'm not sure how they got there so fast.

"Hey Austin, ready to go?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, hold on." I grabbed the stuff I needed from my locker then we all followed Trish to Mr. Edwick's class. She knocked on the door. He said come in.

"Oh hello Trish, I bet you're coming to ask about the trip." He said once we walked in. Trish simply nodded her head. "Let me guess, these are the three you want to reserve spots for?" Trish nodded again. "That's fine, pleasure to have you three coming with us on our trip to Australia." Mr. Edwick subtly added the destination into conversation.

"Australia? Really? Awesome!" I said.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Australia!" Ally looked really excited.

"I'm Mr. Edwick, may I ask who you are?" Referring to how he didn't know who Dez, Ally, and I were.

"Oh I'm Dez, and this is Austin and Ally." He pointed to each of us when he said our names. I was kind of nice to hear our names together. Austin and Ally, it really flows. Oh whom am I kidding, I really need to get over this little crush. It will ruin our friendship. Also, it could ruin our chances of winning the contest if there was any awkwardness. I wouldn't want to do that to Ally.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I am going to announce the trip tomorrow and we will see who the other students are who will be joining us." Mr. Edwick interrupted my thoughts.

The four of us all went to the mall after we left the school. Ally showed us the store her family owns called Sonic Boom. They sell instruments. It is awesome.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE. I really love feedback. If you have certain song you want the duet to be and for me to say that's the one that Austin and Ally write, let me know, put it in a review or PM me! Follow my twitter, it's: sabrinaapeixoto .**

**Also I have three tumblr's I will post it on my author's page or you can PM me and I will tell you! **

**-sabrinaapeixoto/DrewLucyJaria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! By the way, during my last story someone said Austin was OOC (out of character) I'm just saying that this story will be OOC because it is a fanfic. ENJOY!**

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally and I are in her practice room above her family's store, Sonic Boom. We were finishing off our song for the contest; our performance was in two days. Mrs. Montgomery said she was going to bring in three other people to work as judges to judge the competition. Ally is really nervous about the performance. At first she was even scared to sing in front of me.

We finally finished the song, we decided to sing all together. We sang the last note. We smiled at each other.

"Yes! That was awesome! We're going to win this thing." Ally seemed so excited. I was happy she didn't switch partners the day the project was assigned.

"Yeah, Ally you did a great job wit those lyrics." I said getting off the piano bench to get some water form the fridge.

"We did a great job. You helped." She is so modest. "Austin how has your first two weeks of school been?" I knew she was going to change the subject; she does that a lot when I compliment her.

"It's been really fun actually, you made it fun. I never really had a best friend that is a girl before." I admitted. Oh no. Wait—

"Best friend? You consider me your best friend?" She smiled and blushed.

"Well yeah." I said also feeling myself blush a bit.

"I consider you my best friend too Austin." She said. I felt relieved.

To get away from that awkward conversation I changed the subject back to our song. "Should we call Trish and Dez to perform our song for them, for practice?" I suggested. I saw her face drop. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Ally, are you okay?" I said worriedly. I walked back over to her.

"Umm, I'm just not sure I'll be able to perform. You know… In front of people." She looked really scared.

I sat back beside her on the piano bench. "Ally, you don't have to be scared, I will be right there with you. You are an amazing singer there is nothing to be scared of." I gave her an assuring smile.

"Thanks Austin." She hugged me. "Okay, call Trish and Dez." She said confidently.

A half an hour later Trish and Dez showed up.

"Okay, we're here. What do you want to show us?" Trish asked sitting on the couch next to Dez.

"We finally finished our song, we wanted to see if you guys liked it. Also, it will kind of be practice for when we perform at school on Monday." Ally said. The both nodded and smiled looking intrigued to hear the song.

We performed the song for them and at the end they gave us a standing ovation.

"Wow guys that was really good and romantic. I can't believe you guys wrote that. Also your voices go so perfectly together." Trish said.

"I agree with Trish. You guys are definitely going to win that contest." Dez said.

"Thanks guys, we worked hard on it." Ally said.

"We're set to go last so I hope that means we will be the freshest in the judges minds." I said.

MONDAY

We were performing the songs in the school auditormium. It was time for Ally and I to perform next. All the other performance were really good, but I'm confident in our song.

"Now welcome, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." We heard Mrs. Montgomery say from the stage.

"This song is called 'Don't You Wanna Stay' hope everyone likes it." I said.

[Austin]

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

[Chorus] (Austin and Ally)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Ally]

Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast

I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last

When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye

[Chorus] (Austin and Ally)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Ally]

Oh yeeah

[Austin]

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby

I looked into Ally's eyes and put my hand on her arm. Sparks.

[Ally]

That it feels so perfect, baby

[Chorus] (Austin and Ally)

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

We can make forever feel this way

Don't you wanna stay?

[Ally]

Don't you wanna stay

(Austin and Ally)

Yeah! (6 times)

Everyone was standing and cheering by the end of the song. Ally turned and hugged me, I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, you were amazing." She looked up and smiled at me. Wow. Not falling for her is harder than I thought it would be…

ALLY'S POV

I can't believe I just sang in front of all those people. I would not have been able to do it with out Austin. Wow. There was some sparks when we were singing. When he looked into my eyes during the song my legs got a bit weak. It's been so hard for me to pretend like I don't have feelings for him.

"Austin and Ally that was amazing, if you go sit in the audience we will audience the winners soon." Mrs. Montgomery told us. Few minutes later she returned on stage with an envelope. "When the winners are announced can they please walk over to the judge table to come talk to me. Anyways, the judges and I have decided that the obvious choice would have to be AUSTIN AND ALLY!"

Austin and I both jumped up and walked over to the judge table to wait for Mrs. Montgomery. All the judges gave us their congratulations and we thanked them for picking us. Mrs. Montgomery finally returned to the table.

"Congratulations you two. You truly deserve it; you did an amazing job. You will need to come to my classroom tomorrow after school then we will be going to a studio to take the pictures and record the song. I really think you two have a really good chance of winning the Pandora Records Miami High School Contest." She told us.

"What pictures?" Austin asked, I thought the same thing. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh well the single is going to need a cover. I thought it should be a picture of the two of you. Unless you have another idea?" She looked at the both of us but we both shook our heads. "Great." She smiled then walked away.

This is incredible, we have a chance at our own record deal, our own album, I made a new good friend, and we're going to Australia in two weeks. This has started out to be a great year.

**Don't You Wanna Stay- ****Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean. If you haven't heard it, go search it on youtube. It will give you a better feel of the song… if that makes sense. If you youtube when Colton Dixon and Skylar Laine sing it, that is how I picture Austin and Ally singing it.**

**Hope you all like the chapter! You guys need to review so I know I'm doing a good job and should continue. **

**-sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you the reviews! I love all the support. Keep reviewing! The more you review the faster I update. The reviews motivate me. **

Chapter Five

ALLY'S POV

We are finally leaving for our trip to Australia today. We are going to be gone for two weeks. I am so excited. Austin, Dez, Trish, and I are going to have so much fun. One night on the trip we are going to camp out on the beach. We are going to have the best time. Austin and I are supposed to meet in front of Terminal 3 at the airport. I'm just waiting for him now. Trish and Dez are already inside. I saw his mom's car pulling up. He came out and got his stuff from the back.

"You two have fun, see you in two weeks." Austin's mom said to the both of us.

"We will mom, thanks, see you then. Bye." Austin said while hugging his mom good bye.

We grabbed our bags and walked into the airport. It was really busy, as usual. We checked and pasted security. Finally we were in the plane. It was a small plane only enough space to fit the fifty kids going on the trip, the chaperones, and the other group of 10 kids and their two chaperones from a different school. Austin and I sat together and Trish and Dez sat behind us. It was going to be a long flight. Thankfully they are going to play movies and bring us food.

"I've never been in an airplane before. This is my first time." Austin told me.

"Really? You aren't nervous are you?" I was surprised. I heard the pilot say we were about the take off.

"Yeah my first time and nope I'm not. I'm more excited than nervous. We were suppose to go to Italy last summer as a family, but then…" Austin didn't finish the rest of his sentence, as if it was too hard for him to finish. I felt the plane begin take off.

"Austin what is it? You can tell me." I assured him.

"I know; I trust you." He paused then continued, "A month before the trip my dad left us. One morning I woke up and he was gone. My mom told me he just needed some space and would be in a few days. I waited a week; he never came back. I asked my mom about it again, she had been a wreck the whole week. She told me he probably wasn't coming back. She fell apart after that. We only really had each other. All of her side of the family lived here in Miami and I didn't have many good friends since I was home schooled. That is why we moved here because my aunt told my mom there was a full time job at her work. That's why I had to go to a normal high school." He told me.

"Oh, Austin, I am so sorry." I wanted to hug him but that would be hard and uncomfortable since we are sitting down in airplane seats with the armrest in between us.

"I'm slowly getting over it. We never got along very well anyways. He never supported me. I just worry about my mom. At least she has her sisters to talk to and rely on." I had never seen Austin look so upset before. He was always such a happy and cheerful person.

"Austin, you know you can rely on me, right? I will always be her for you." I gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Ally I know. You're the best." He smiled back. It was good to see him smile.

I don't think this is the right time. Although, since he was being so honest with me maybe I should tell him…

No. Not now. I can't talk about it.

AUSTIN'S POV

We have already been on the plane for five hours. We have watched one movie but I'm not sure what it was called. It was about a guy and a girl who fall in love. He wrote her 365 letters, I don't know. Ally liked it though, she was crying. I asked her why and she said the movie was just so romantic. I just laughed. Which made her laugh. The movie was called the textbook or something like that, I don't remember.

The pilot came on and told us that we should fasten our seat belts since we were hitting some turbulence. I wasn't worried, Ally warned me this was probably going to happen.

ALLY'S POV

I was a bit worried when the pilot said to fasten our seat belts because of the turbulence. I know I told Austin not to but I can't help it. Flying scares me a bit. I tried to look confident for Austin but it was not easy.

"It's okay, Ally, you don't have to pretend you aren't afraid and don't worry everything will be fine." Austin chuckled. He can always read my facial expressions.

"It's your first time on an airplane I don't want to freak you out. I just get scared easily. Not just on airplanes but with everything. Like I'm scared of sharks, birds, Styrofoam—"

Austin cut me off. "Styrofoam?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I hate the sound it makes, and I can't touch it, it bothers me." I blushed. Slightly embarrassed because I knew how weird I probably sounded.

"I think it's cute those things scare you. But don't worry; I'll protect you." He gave me that famous charming smile of his then started showing off his muscles. The two of us started laughing really hard. A bunch of people around us started looking at us like we were crazy. I'm pretty sure he was mostly laughing at the sound of me laughing. He has told me in the past that my laugh assumed him.

The plane started shaking a lot and Austin tried to distract me by talking about stuff we were going to do on the trip.

All of a sudden the plane started descending. The lights went out and everyone started screaming. I grabbed Austin's hand. I gripped it so tightly. It felt like we hit the ground, then everything went black.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry, guess you'll have to tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens next.**

**Review so I know if I should continue or not. I really need to know. I need positive feedback, even if its negative feedback just let me know.**

**-sabrinaapeixoto -follow my twitter, mention me and I will put you in the story / DrewLucyJaria**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

ALLY'S POV

I woke up and my hand was still in Austin's. I looked around and saw some people weren't conscious, some injured, and everyone else was freaking out. I looked out the window it looked as if we were in the rain forest. No civilization. Oh no. I looked over at Austin, he wasn't conscious. I put the armrest in between us up so I could check if he was breathing. He was.

"Austin, wake up. Please, wake up." I shook his shoulder to try and wake him up. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He didn't wake up. I noticed his head was bleeding on the left side; he must have hit his head really hard against the wall of the plane.

"Mr. Edwick!" I yelled. Maybe he can help Austin. He was dealing with someone else but came over.

"What's wrong Ally?" He seemed like a complete wreck.

"It's Austin, I think he hit his head, he is bleeding, and he won't wake up." I was crying.

"We are going to get the pilot to scoop out the area then we are going to try getting everyone outside, we are going to deal with all the injuries then. Just stay with him." Mr. Edwick said. I nodded, not like I would leave Austin anyways.

"Come on Austin." I continued to shake him but nothing. I took my sweater off and tried wiping all the blood off his face. Eventually the wound stopped bleeding. I was glad because I was worried he was going to lose too much blood.

I saw the pilot go say something to Mr. Edwick, and then he turned and yelled to get everyone's attention, "Okay. Everyone listen up. We aren't sure where we have crashed but there is no civilization; it's deserted. Don't worry, we will try and contact an airport or a radio station close by to pick us up. The left wing is broken so we can't take off again. Everyone who isn't hurt please follow the pilot and the flight attendant outside. If you are hurt stay where you are."

I didn't get up to go with everyone else. Everyone left the plane except for Austin, the other two guys that are still unconscious, a few students who where bleeding, and the chaperons. I was glad to see that Trish and Dez left the plane, meaning they weren't hurt.

Mr. Edwick came up to me, "Ally, you should go outside with everyone else. We'll take care of Austin." I shook my head the whole time he was talking.

"I am not leaving Austin." I said through my tears and gripped Austin's hand tighter.

"Fine. Stay here and I will be back to get you two soon." He said and left to take care of the other students.

This is a disaster.

One of the guys woke up. Austin and one other guy from the other school were still not awake. All the people that were injured got patched up with the stuff from the emergency kit. The radio wasn't working so there was no way of getting saved. The chaperones, Mr. Edwick, the pilot, and flight attendant decided that we should divide into four groups. It would be too hard to get noticed by a boat or plane all bunched up in one area. Fifteen students will be in each group. Group one will stay here with the plane and Mr. Edwick and one of the other school's chaperones. Group two will go to the East side of the island with camping equipment, the pilot and one of our school's chaperones. Group three will be on the West side with camping equipment, the flight attendant and the other school's chaperone. The last group, group four will be on the North side, again with the camp gear, and the last two chaperones. The materials were all divided equally. There are walkie-talkies we can use to communicate. All the injured people will stay in group one with the protection of the plane; that meant Austin and I were staying here. I'm not injured but Mr. Edwick knows I'm not going to leave him. There weren't fifteen people hurt so there was still spots in-group one for other students. Trish and Dez requested to be in it to be with Austin and I.

Everyone went off to their sections of the island before it got too dark. Group one was going to sleep in the plane because it was the smartest thing to do. Since the plane wasn't to close to the beach it was safe. I just continued to sit there with Austin.

I saw Trish and Dez walk towards us, "Hey Ally. We are really worried. Is there anything we can get you?" Trish asked.

"Um, is there any clean water? If you could bring some of it in a bucket with a clean rag or something. That would be great." I said in a monotone and weak voice. They walked off the get the stuff for me. They were back quickly.

"Here you go." Dez placed the bucket in the aisle beside me. "We will be right back Mr. Edwick asked us to help try and fix the radio." He told me then left.

I used the moist rag to clean off the blood from Austin's face. Even though they patched up Austin's wound they still left all the blood. I understand though, they had to deal with a lot of people. Trish and Dez came back and took the bucket once I was done.

Mr. Edwick made another announcement. "Okay, so it's getting dark. We've all had a long day. You should have been given a blanket and pillow when you got on the plane, use that to sleep. There are extra up here at the front if anyone needs them. Girls sleep on the left side and boys sleep on the right side of the plane. Austin and I were currently sitting on the left side. I was not planning on moving him or moving myself. Our hands were still intertwined and I don't think I could leave him. I'm still so worried about him. Mr. Edwick began to walk down the aisle to see if everyone was on the proper sides. He saw Austin and I and hesitated at first but then simply nodded. He understands.

I grabbed Austin's pillow and supported his head with it against the airplane's wall. Then I put his blanket over him. I pulled my own blanket over me and cuddled up next to Austin. I lay my head on his arm.

Please Austin, wake up. Please, wake up.

I hope he's awake by the time we get up tomorrow.

MORNING

Morning came. Austin was still unconscious but still breathing. No matter how many times I would call him name and shake him. Nothing. The other guy who was unconscious woke up sometime in the middle of the night. He began to panic but Mr. Edwick explained what was going on. Mr. Edwick was awake the half the night on watch to see if everyone was okay. Then the chaperone that we call Serena was up the other half, they switched half way through. We call her Serena because she is in college and didn't want to sound old if we called her Ms. Jennett. The reason she came on the trip as a chaperone was because she went every year when she was in high school and thought it would be fun to help out. I'm sure this isn't what she expected.

I slept pretty well last night. Except for the fact that I woke up a few times because I kept having the same nightmare of the plane crashing. Then I had a nightmare about waking up and Austin was not breathing anymore. I had to get up and check a few times.

Mr. Edwick and Serena told the other groups that Charlie, the other guy that was unconscious, was awake. They were relieved but said they were all wishing for Austin's safety as well. We were lucky that this island has lots of fresh fruits growing everywhere. That is what we all had for breakfast. We decided not to touch the emergency food in plane that our group was given until it was absolutely necessary. Someone brought me some food in the plane since I still hadn't moved from my spot. I got up once to use the washroom when I woke up but that was it.

Dez found some fishing gear in the back of the plane so a bunch of people caught us some fish for lunch. There was still no luck with the radio; it was completely fried. We were managing but how long could we live like this.

Again, we ate fish and fruit for dinner. Then someone started a fire. Everyone was sitting around it and talking until everyone got tired and decided to get some sleep.

During all of the action of the day I watched from my spot next to Austin. Not leaving. Now I was just lying on his arm again trying to sleep. It was hard. I was really scared for Austin. I don't know what I would do with out him. He is the only person I can really talk to. At first I was worried about getting to close. I always lose the people I'm close to. I don't want him to be another one of those cases. He's my best friend. He's been out for more than a day now. I felt myself starting to cry. I cried into his shirt and eventually felt myself drift to sleep.

**This is kind of a cliffhanger. So how was that chapter? You guys really have to review. I'm not sure if I should continue. You have to tell me. Let me know. I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to go when I started it but this is definitely even a surprise to me. I have to know that you guys are liking it so please review. I'm not sure if there is a point in updating again if I'm not sure if there are readers or not. So please please please let me know. PM me if you want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. **

**-sabrinaapeixoto - follow my twitter, if you mention me after you follow me telling me that you read my story then I will put you in the story! / DrewLucyJaria **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep reviewing; it motivates me. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Enjoy.**

AUSTIN'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Ally cuddled up beside me sleeping; her eyelids looked red and my shirt felt a little wet. I assumed she had been crying. I felt a huge pain in the left side of my head, I felt where the pain was and noticed it was all bandaged up. The last thing I remember was the plane going down and Ally grabbing my hand. Her hand was still in mine as she slept there beside me. We were still in the plane but not everyone was here. For those who where here they were all sleeping; except for one of the chaperones that I recognized from the other school. She didn't notice that I was awake she was playing around with what looked like a control panel at the front of the plane.

I decided to wake Ally up. I slowly shifted and shook Ally's shoulder. It was hard since I was still weak. I'm not sure how long I was out for. She got up and was a bit dazed. Her face looked overjoyed when she looked up at me.

"Oh my god, Austin! I'm so glad you're okay!" She squealed and I think I saw some tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hug me but it was a bit weird because of the way we were sitting. I hugged her back though.

"Ouch." I winced since I was still sore.

"Austin you need to rest, you shouldn't be moving to much. You've been out for almost two days now. I'm going to get you something to eat. Stay here." Ally said then got up.

"Wait. Can you explain to me what's going on first?" I asked.

"Oh right." She sat back down and explained everything to me. Then she hurried off to get some food for me. I saw her tell the chaperone that I was awake before she left the plane to get the food.

The chaperone came over to talk to me. "Hi, I'm Serena, how are you feeling?" She said to me.

"Um, my head really hurts and I feel really weak." I told her.

"Well I will try to find some medication to help your head. And when you eat something you should feel better. Ally went to get you some food. I'm not sure what your relationship is to each other but she really cares about you. She never left your side the whole time you were out. She was really worried." She told me.

"Oh okay thank you. And Ally and I are just friends." I said softly.

ALLY'S POV

I was so happy when Austin woke me up this morning. Seeing him awake and talking was such a blessing. You never really realize how much someone means to you until they are almost taken away.

I found some fruit for Austin to eat, the natural sugar is probably good to help his gain some strength. At lunch I will have to try and get him to eat the fish for protein.

"Here Austin eat this, it will help you feel better." I said as I handed him the bowl. I noticed a lot of people we awake now. He took the bowl and began eating. I saw Trish notice Austin was awake, she had a huge grin on her face and turned to wake up Dez who was sleeping the aisle across from her. They both came over.

"Wow buddy you gave us quite a scare there. Glad you're okay." Dez said.

"Yeah, we were all so worried. I swear Ally was going to break down if you didn't wake up soon." Trish said but looked like she regretted the words shortly after. I felt myself blush. She probably was regretting the words because she thought maybe it would make it a little uncomfortable between Austin and I.

"Ally is that true? Serena told me something similar. Did you really stay with me the whole time?" Austin turned to me. Seeming happy about the news he had just received. Trish and Dez slowly walked away, wanting to give us space since they knew they weren't apart of this conversation anymore.

"Well yeah. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't wake up. I really care about you." She smiled at me.

"You're a really good friend, and I really care about you too." I told her. I saw her face light up.

Then Serena and Mr. Edwick came over, probably to check on me.

"I found this medication to ease the pain on your head." Serena handed me the bottle with a glass of water. "Also, you shouldn't be walking around much just yet. You were out for too long for something to not be wrong. If you need to use the washroom get someone to help you to the one at the back of the plane."

"So just stay sitting here until you know you are strong enough. We will continue to let Ally stay here with you. With her you are in good hands." Mr. Edwick said.

"Mr. Edwick how long are we going to be here; on this island?" Ally asked. Everyone's faces became very serious.

"Ally I'm not sure. Until someone finds us." He said then the two of them walked back up to the front of the plane.

Everyone went out to search for food and go on a bit of an adventure after breakfast. Some of the people that didn't want to go stayed back and went down to the beach. They just wanted to be away from the plane. Ally and I stayed back with another guy and a girl that we didn't know.

"Hey maybe we should go talk to those people. We don't know how long we're going to be here, we should make friends with people." I suggested to Ally.

"Austin you know you can't be walking around. Hold on I will get them to come sit across from us." Ally said. She returned and the two of them seemed intrigued to why we wanted them to come sit with us.

Ally sat back down beside me.

"Hey, I'm Austin and this is Ally. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." I said.

"Hi, I'm Camila and this is my boyfriend Zachary." The girl said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ally said to Zachary.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Serena and Mr. Edwick didn't think it was a good idea for me to leave the plane yet though." He said. I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Oh Austin, Zachary was also unconscious for a bit also." Ally explained, obviously seeing that I was confused.

"So are you two dating also?" Camila asked Ally and I.

"Us? No. We're just really good friends." Ally answered and giggled awkwardly. I just chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh huh. Sure. So there is nothing between you two?" She said in a voice that sounded like she wasn't convinced.

Ally just shook her head. Camila just gave us a look that told us that she didn't believe there was nothing between us.

"Anyways, what school do you guys go to?" Ally said changing the subject.

"We've been here for like two days and you still don't know our school?" Zachary laughed. "Have you guys talked to anyone?"

"Nope. We've both been sitting here the whole time. I got up only a couple times and Austin can't move. That's why we called you over here to get to know you." Ally explained.

"Oh well we go to Miami School of the Arts. We take dance and our homeroom dance teacher was the one who decided to bring our whole homeroom on this trip." Camila told us.

The four of us just talked for the next hour and half before everyone came back. They found a wild turkey and killed it. We are having turkey for lunch. Maybe we will survive.

**Hope this chapter was good. I am trying to make this whole thing as realistic as possible. Please keep reviewing, I got a bunch of reviews last time, which made me decide to update faster. The more reviews the quicker the updates.**

**Anyone who wanted to be included in the story as one of the characters would just have to follow me on twitter and DM me and post a review on the story or PM me on fan fiction and post a review on the story. **

**- sabrinaapeixoto - that is my twitter / DrewLucyJaria**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long to update! Hope you guys like this next chapter! Enjoy! Review!**

Chapter Eight

AUSTIN'S POV

It has been three days since I woke up. We have been here for five days. No one has been able to fix the radio and we haven't seen any planes, ships, or anything since we've been here. Everything has been going well, under the circumstances. My head still hurts but not as much. I am so glad we had some medication I could use to ease the pain. I have gained most of my strength back. Last night we decided I would be allowed to start walking around again in the morning. During the days I had to stay in the plane, Ally always stayed with me. We talked to Camila and Zachary a lot. They are really cool. Trish and Dez have really helped out around camp. I wish I could be doing more, but Mr. Edwick doesn't think it's a good idea. I feel kind of useless. Ally and I also started talking to some of the other kids we don't know. We met Isabelle, Anjali, Reyna, and Jay. All of them asked if Ally and I are dating. We told them we are just friends. Which is true; unfortunately.

Everyone just got up and went to grab breakfast. We don't eat in the plane anymore. We usually just sit outside on one of the platforms we made to be used as a table or just sit around on the beach. If we eat in the plane it can get really dirty and we have to sleep in there.

While we were eating I turned to Ally, "Hey, since I can actually do stuff now do you want to go for a walk or something? I haven't really seen around much."

"Are you sure Austin? Are you up for it?" She was always so concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." I assured her.

We cleaned our bowls and went off. We decided to go along the beach.

We walked in silence for a bit, absorbing the view. Then I got a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit.

Ally looked over, "Austin, maybe we should sit for a little. You haven't walked this much since you got hurt." I didn't reject, I just followed her to a big rock. I sat beside her.

We sat and watched the waves crash onto the sand. I thought I heard someone crying. I looked over. It was Ally.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I had no idea what could have brought this on. I put him arm around her, bring her into my chest. Giving her support.

"Austin, I'm scared." She said in a soft voice, through the tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What if we never get rescued? What if something bad happens to us?" She asked the questions that have been on my mind for days.

"Ally, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll protect you." She smiled up to me, bringing her head out from my chest. I continued, "And we will be rescued, the pilot said planes fly over this island at least once a week." That was true; he did say that, he said that it is usually at night though, but not to lose faith.

"Even though you will be protecting me, who will protect you? Austin you already got hurt, you really need to be careful." She said.

"Don't worry Ally, I will." I didn't want her to worry about me. She is already so stressed out.

"Guess we are going to have to get used to living here until we get rescued." She said, still with fear in her voice.

"It hasn't been that bad. The beach is beautiful and everyone seems to be really getting along." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Isabelle really seems to like you. She's really pretty, her skin looks so tropical, and I heard she was a cheerleader." The tone in her voice changed from fear, to sad. I knew she meant, as more than a friend.

"I'm not interested in her. She's not…" I stopped. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

"She's not what?" It looked as if she had hope in her eyes.

This is my chance. 'Come on Austin. You can do it.' I thought to myself.

"She's not… She's not…" I paused and gained the confidence. "She's not you."

**CLIFFHANGER. Guess you are going to have to wait until the next chapter to see Ally's reaction! Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is not a long as the others but I hope it was good enough. I know you had to wait for a while, it's my fault, I am so sorry! Make sure you review and let me know what you think.**

**Follow my twitter it is: sabrinaapeixoto . **

**-sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys are happy with this chapter! Make sure you review so I know you guys are liking the story. Review and Enjoy! **

Chapter Nine

ALLY'S POV

"She's not… She's not…" Austin paused. "She's not you."

Oh. My. Goodness.

I stood there in shock still wondering if I was in some sort of a dream. I noticed him look a little nervous, probably at the fact that I wasn't saying anything. I snapped out of it, I began to smile, and I could feel my cheeks turn red as I blushed. I saw his face light up.

Before I knew it, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, while throwing my arms around his neck. The kiss was everything I had been waiting for. Kissing Austin on the beach, it was perfect.

We pulled away. I looked at him, he had the famous Austin Moon charming smile. I giggled and blushed.

"Ally, I've wanted to do that since I saw you the first day of school." Austin said through the huge grin on his face.

"I've hoped you would since that day." I admitted.

"I knew when I heard you sing that I needed to tell you how I felt. Then when we got stranded here, I figured, why not now?" Austin said. We both laughed softly.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't wake up on the plane. Austin, I need to tell you something…" That's when I got serious. He could tell that I was going to tell him something important and led me to the rock; we sat back down.

"I wanted to tell you about it that night on the plane when you were telling me about your dad because I loved the fact you were being so honest with me. I didn't because I wasn't sure if I could talk about it without becoming a complete mess. I've never told anyone about this." I took a deep breath. Austin held my hand for support. I continued, "The summer before high school started my family went on a trip to our cottage. We had a boat up there. One day my mom and younger sister, Ashley, decided to go for a ride." I could feel the tears forming. Austin had his arm around me now. "The boat crashed into a huge rock when the boat went out of control just before my mom was coming back. My mom made it." I tried the say the last few words through the heavy sobs. "Ashlee didn't… She was only twelve. That's why when you got hurt; I couldn't stand it. I didn't know what was going to happen. I've lost so many people. I care way too much about you."

"Ally, I am so sorry. And don't worry, you aren't going to lose me." Austin said to me.

I sat there in his arms crying for a bit. It was really hard for me to tell Austin the story because I have never told anyone before. I didn't feel like it was necessary for them to know.

After I calmed down and we talked for a bit, we decided to go back to the plane. We walked back hand in hand.

The first person we saw was Camila. Her eyes went straight to our hands.

She laughed, "I knew it. It is about time."

**Hope that chapter was okay! Finally Auslly is together! Please review because I am not going to be sure if everyone is liking it or not. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**** Make sure you review and let me know what you think, because when you review it motivates me to update faster! **

**Follow my twitter it is: sabrinaapeixoto . Mention me anytime! I will always reply! Make sure to say that you read my story so I know that this is the way you go my twitter. **

**Thanks!**

**-sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know the chapter was really short and a bit rushed last time but I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. I made you guys wait a long time and I'm sorry. I really hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. Let me know though, so please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

ALLY'S POV

I really want to go home. How much longer are we going to be stuck here? It's great how much time I get to spend with Austin but we can't live like this forever.

Everyone just had dinner. We are just sitting around the fire. It's freezing tonight. Austin has his arm around me; I can see people smiling towards us. Everyone said they were really happy for us. Trish and Dez freaked out when we told them. Trish said if we didn't get together soon she was going to have to play matchmaker. We've been dating for about four days now.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go in the plane." I said to Austin.

"I'll come with you." Trish said. We both got up and walked into the plane. Trish and I have become really close since Austin introduced us. I got into my seat where I sleep behind Trish and across from Austin. Once Austin woke up and get better they made me move over to the girl's side.

Trish stuck her head up over the top of her seat. "I knew you and Austin were going to get to together from the beginning. You guys are so cute together. And that duet you guys sang, perfection." She said.

"Well what about you and Dez? You two seem pretty close." I said using a flirty tone. We both laughed.

"Dez and I have been friends for a long time. He's always been my only friend until you and Austin came along. I don't know if I could ever jeprodize our friendship like that." She said. Then I began to think. What if things don't work out with Austin and I? Then I really am going to lose him.

Trish noticed my worried face, then realized what she said. "Ally, don't worry. You and Austin are going to be fine. He really likes you. Everyone can see it. And we all know how much you like him. Don't worry; everything will be okay." I still wasn't convienced. That's when everyone else started coming back to the plane to go to bed.

Austin came to get into his seat. "Ally are you ok?" He asked, obviously seeing that I'm not.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

"Ally, I know you better than that. What is it?" He said, looking right through my lie. He came and sat beside me now.

"I don't want to talk about it now, can we talk in the morning?" I said because I didn't want everyone in the plane to hear our conversation.

"If that's what you want, sure. Good night." He kissed my cheek then went over to his seat.

It was hard for me get to sleep that night. There was so much on my mind. I know I am probably overreacting about what Trish was saying about ruining our friendship, but it still bugs me. Also, I can feel myself getting weaker; no one is getting enough to eat anymore. We're trying to conserve the food as much as possible. We need to get rescued soon.

AUSTIN'S POV

In the morning I woke up and Ally wasn't there. She said she was going to talk to me about whatever was bothering her last night. I wonder where she went.

"Hey Trish, where did Ally go?" I asked.

"Oh she went down to the beach. She told me to tell you to meet her there after you ate." Trish told me.

"Okay, thanks." I thanked her. Then I realized that Trish might know what was wrong with Ally yesterday. "Oh and do you know what was upsetting Ally yesterday?"

It seemed like she almost had a guilty expression on her face, but I couldn't be sure. "Umm, no sorry." Then she left to go eat.

Once I ate a bit of fruit I went to find Ally. I found her sitting on a blanket just looking at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, while sitting down beside her.

"I love looking at the clouds." She said with a smile. "As a kid I always used to try and figure out what shape the clouds were making. Well, I still do it, because it gets my mind of things."

"Ally, what was wrong last night?" I asked her, getting straight to the point.

"It was just something that Trish said yesterday. It got me thinking…" She didn't look at me; she just looked at the clouds.

"What did she say?" I was confused.

"She said that her and Dez couldn't date because she was too scared to lose her best friend." She said. I kind of understood what she was saying now.

"Ally that isn't going to happen to us. You aren't going to lose me." I said, she finally looked at me.

"How do you know? What if something goes wrong?" She seemed really worried about this.

"Nothing's going to go wrong Ally." I tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that." She said.

"Ally I really like you. I would never do anything to hurt you. If you feel the same way then I can't see there being any problems."

"I do feel the same about you. Let's just forget this. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I put my arm around her, brought her closer to me, and kissed the top of her head.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Make sure to review! **

**REVIEW**

**Follow my twitter: sabrinaapeixoto**

**-sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know things have been a bit boring in the story. I'm really sorry! I'm going to try and find a way to make it more interesting. Make sure to review. Enjoy this chapter! REVIEW.**

Chapter Eleven

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally is letting every little thing bother her. I can tell she is really worried that we aren't going to get rescued. I am going to have to think of a way to get her mind off of this.

I think I have an idea…

"Ally!" I called her name, as I ran up beside her as she walked to get some more fruit. It was already starting to get dark.

"Yeah Austin? What's up?" She seemed like she was in a good mood.

"I have a surprise for you." I said.

"A surprise? What is it?" She seemed excited.

"It isn't really an object it's more like an event?" I clarified.

"What kind of an event?" She seemed really intrigued.

"Well since we never did go on a first date, will you go out with me tonight?" I said.

She laughed. "I would love to, but where do you suggest we go?"

"Don't worry about that. Just meet me on the beach in two hours, and don't come down there until then."

"Okay." She said, before I kissed her cheek then hurried off to get everything ready.

ALLY'S POV

I feel really bad for being such a downer lately. Me being depressing is not going to help us get rescued any faster, so I decided to put on a happy face until then. I'm just really worried about my parents. They are probably so worried; I can't even imagine how they are feeling right now.

Finally the two hours I had to wait for Austin's surprise first date was up. I walked down to the beach, it was getting dark but I could see light coming through the trees. The light got brighter as I got closer.

Then I saw that it was a fire that was making the light. Austin made a bonfire and had a whole picnic laid out for us. I even saw some fish there. Austin didn't notice me walk up; he was adding more wood to the fire.

"Austin you did all this? Did you catch those fish yourself?" I asked him getting his attention that I got there.

"Oh hey Ally! Yeah I did this, and yeah I caught the fish. The fish was probably the most challenging part." He said.

"Awww, Austin, that's so sweet of you." I walked up to him and kissed him.

We sat down and ate. We talked about Austin's adventure trying to catch this fish.

AUSTIN'S POV

We were lying down on the blanket looking up at the stars; with our fingers intertwined.

It felt so right being here with Ally. I couldn't even think about being here with another girl. She might really be the only girl for me.

ALLY'S POV

"Thanks for doing all this Austin." I said, sitting up.

"No problem. I just figured we never went on a real date. I know it's nothing special like a fancy restaurant but I tried." Austin said. We were both sitting up now

"Austin, this is better than any restaurant because it came from you. You did this for me, to me that's special." I smiled at him.

"There's the smile I've been missing." Austin laughed. I blushed and laughed with him.

Then we kissed, more passionately then ever before. His hands were in my hair, and my hands were on his chest. This wasn't like any of our other kisses. This one lasted. I got lost in the feeling of his lips. We had to stop to come up for air.

"Ally…" Austin started then stopped.

"What is it Austin?" I was curious what he was about to say.

"I love you." He said, calmly but nervously.

"I love you too." I didn't even hesitate, because I knew it was true.

We kissed again and I could feel the fireworks going off. With every kiss there is more electricity running through my body. This truly was a perfect first date. The beach. The bonfire. The stars. Austin. This is love.

**Hope that chapter was good! I've been trying to update more and more frequently. I hope the chapters don't seem too rushed. I know they aren't as long as some of the others, sorry! I really hope you guys are liking the story. I'm not going to know if you don't review so please review. The reviews really do motivate me! Review or PM me any tips, ideas, or any feedback! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh! For those readers who have twitter, make sure to follow me at: sabrinaapeixoto ! Mention me saying you read my story and I would love to talk to you! **

**-sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you all liked it! If you haven't reviewed it yet, it is not to late. I do really hope you are all liking the story. Make sure to review! ENJOY! **

Chapter Twelve

ALLY'S POV

I woke up on the beach the next morning, in Austin's arms. The sun was just coming up. We must have fallen asleep. I began to smile, just remembering last night. I tried to lie still so Austin wouldn't wake up, but he did.

"Good morning." I said as his eyes started to open.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"I haven't slept that well since we got here." I said.

"Me too. Honestly, I can't even remember how long we've been here." Austin chuckled.

"The sun is barely up, I'm sure everyone is sleep—" That's when I got interrupted by Mr. Edwick running onto the beach with a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what?" He said through his huge smile. Austin and I just shook our heads to indicate that we had no idea what he was talking about.

"One of the other groups just called over on the walkie-talkie. We are going home." He told us.

"What!? Really!?" I squealed.

"Yeah, they said they saw a couple of the fires on the beach from one of the planes that was flying lower than usual. They are going to be here soon with the rest of the rescue team." Mr. Edwick told us then rushed back to the plane. At first I thought we might be in some sort of trouble for sleeping on the beach but he did not mentioned anything. He must have been to excited about getting rescued.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Austin said while I hugged him. I felt the tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

The rest of the day we spent packing everything into the rescue planes. Everyone was so glad to go back home. There was a small separate plane for the people who were injured and had to go straight to the hospital. Austin had to go on that plane. He convienced them to let me go with him since I would just be going to the hospital anyways to be with him.

Once we got to the hospital they fed us and put Austin in a room to wait for the doctor to check on him. My parents and Austin's mom came shortly after. There were many tears and many hugs.

When we told our parents that we were dating they were all really happy for us. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Grayson. So what happened?" He introduced himself.

"Well when the plane went down Austin hit his head on the wall of the plane. He was out for about two days. There was a lot of blood." I explained.

"You were also on the plane?" He asked me.

"Yes, I was sitting right beside him." I answered.

"And you don't have any injuries?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then while I check on Austin everyone will have to wait in the waiting room. Although I would ask a parent or guardian to stay behind." Doctor Grayson told us.

My parents and I went to the waiting room. We talked about life on the island and they told me how worried they were. I felt bad that they were so worried; I didn't want to add anymore stress in their lives. After about a half and hour Austin's mom came out.

"They are going to keep him overnight but they said the wound was taken care of properly and he is going to be fine. He wants to say bye before you leave Ally." Austin's mom told us.

I got up to go see him but then Austin's mom stopped me.

"Hold on, before you go, I wanted to say thank you." She said.

"What for?" I was confused.

"Austin told me how you stayed with him and took care of him when he got hurt. Thank you. I'm happy he found such a good girl friend." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

I walked into Austin's room, "Hey."

"Hey, are you leaving now?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, are they letting you go home in the morning?" I asked. He nodded.

"I am going to spend the day with my parents tomorrow, so I will see you on Sunday."

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow." He said. I went over and kissed him good-bye.

**Finally, rescued! Yay! I hope everyone liked this chapter, please review. The reviews motivate me to update faster. If you have any ideas for any upcoming chapters put it in a review or PM me! Thanks for reading! **

**-sabrinaapeixoto -my twitter/ DrewLucyJaria**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

ALLY'S POV

It was Sunday morning. I was just about to go meet Austin at the park, it was just across the street and on the other side of the park was Austin's house. Although before I could go my mom stopped me.

"Ally, have fun today, Austin seems like a really nice boy." She said, I could tell she meant it.

"Thanks mom, I'll be home before dinner." I kissed her cheek and left to meet Austin.

Although it has only been a day since I've seen Austin I already miss him. I saw him sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey Als!" He got up and hugged me. We sat on the bench.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. Looking at his bandage covering his wound.

"I'm better, all it is now is a head ache."

"That's good. How was your day with your mom?"

"It was great, although, when I woke up yesterday it was weird that you weren't there. I was so used to waking up to spend the whole day with you. Honestly, that was the best part of being on that island." Austin said.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way yesterday." I admitted. "Not like I got much sleep though. I keep having the same nightmare about the plane going down. Except it isn't the same happy ending." Austin pulled me into his chest and hugged me.

"Don't worry Ally, we're all safe now. And if you have the nightmare again just call me, I'm always here for you. No matter what time it is."

"You're so sweet." I said looking up at him, then softly kissing him.

We spent the rest of the day talking. That night the school called home saying the crash victims can have the week off school. They feel that we need some time to recover.

AUSTIN'S POV

During the week Ally and I spent a lot of time with Trish and Dez. At first we all avoided the topic of the accident, but towards the end of the week the topic came up a few times.

**I know it's really really short and awful but I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I'm moving, I just want to know if people are even still interested in the story. By the way, if anyone watches glee, message me, or comment, because I want to know everyone's opinions on a couple, Ryder Lynn and Marley Ross, I think they're a great couple.** **Let me know! Message me! Don't be scared! Bye! Sorry! **

**- sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to review! **

Chapter Fourteen

ALLY'S POV

We've been back to school for a week now. Things are sort of getting back to normal. Although all of us carry around the thoughts and memories of the accident, and we always will.

I got home Friday afternoon.

"Hey Als, we really don't want to leave you so soon after you just came back to us but we have a really important convention to get to. We have a booth set up there and we have to run it. I'm so sorry. Do you think you will be okay?" My mom told me.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said, not sure if that was the truth.

"Do you want me to ask your aunt to come stay with you?" She asked, concerned.

"No it's okay mom, I will be okay." I smiled, trying to assure her.

Then the two of them were out the door and off to their convention. I went to check my emails and I had an email from Mrs. Montgomery about the Pandora Records Miami High School Contest:

Hello Ally!

On Monday after school I would like you and Austin to come to my class so we can choose a song for you two to sing. The competition is in a month so we need to start preparing.

Although I am aware of the accident so if you two aren't up for competing then I fully understand.

Let me know!

Mrs. Montgomery

I texted Austin:

Ally: Hey Austin, want to come over?

A few seconds later:

Austin: Sure, I will be there soon

Once Austin got to my house I told him about the email.

"As long as you still want to do it, I would do it." He said.

I thought about it, I don't know if I'll be able to perform in front of so many people, but it is a great opportunity for both of us.

"Sure, let's do it." I said. I saw his face shine; I could tell this is something he really wants. I hope I don't let him down.

We watched movies until it started getting dark.

"Ally where are you parents?" Austin asked when the last movie finished.

"They had to go to a convention this weekend. I said it was okay for them to go, but I'm not sure. I've had enough trouble sleeping since the accident as it is." Then I stopped, thought for a second, than just went for it, "Austin will you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

"Sure Als, let me call my mom." He went to call her, I heard him tell her he was going to stay at Dez' house.

We went up to my room; Austin sat on the bed.

"So what song do you think we should sing for the competition?" I asked him as I sat down beside him.

"I don't know, there are so many options, we need to find the right one." Austin said.

"You know I was talking to some of the girls in our music class and they said that it wasn't just our voices or the song that got us qualified but our chemistry. They way we worked together, the way we looked at each other, they could feel the love between us. Even then, I was already in love with you." I blushed.

"Ally, I fell in love with you the first day when I saw you in the hallway." Austin said.

I kissed him, the kiss became more and more passionate, we lied back in the bed. We pulled apart for air and looked into each other eyes.

**Okay! I hope everyone liked this chapter! I know it is kind of short but I just wanted you guys to know I'm still writing the story. I have ideas I just don't have a lot of time to be writing.**

**I met Ross Lynch on December 16****th**** and it was one of the best experiences. **

**- sabrinaapeixoto / DrewLucyJaria**


	15. Vote Please

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be a chapter, it's just I was wondering if you want AUSLLY to have sex or not. It works for my story both ways. I'm just wondering what you guys want. Put your vote in as a review. I am ready to post once you guys vote! So vote away! Thank you! I will close the voting tonight and post mostly likely by tomorrow night! **

**-sabrinaapeixoto/ DrewLucyJaria**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to post, for some reason it wouldn't. The votes are in! Enjoy the chapter! I didn't really want to write this but I got a lot of request so here you go ahaha.**

**THIS WAS VERY HARD AND AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE…..**

Chapter Fifteen

ALLY'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Austin facing me; he was already awake.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He said.

I smiled, "You're so sweet." I told him then softly kissed his lips.

I started thinking about the events of the night before.

*FLASHBACK*

I kissed him, the kiss became more and more passionate, and we lied back in the bed. We pulled apart for air and looked into each other eyes. Then we began to kiss again. We rolled over so now he was on top of me. Things started to get to get heated; I began pulling at his shirt, telling him to take it off.

He stopped and looked down at me, "Ally, what are you doing?" He asked; he looked curious but intrigued.

"I'm ready Austin." I told him. I truly was.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

We didn't say anything after that. Off went his shirt; then mine.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I've always picture what my first time would be like. I've always been nervous and felt like it would be awkward. But with Austin, it was natural and amazing. I don't have any regrets. I love him and always will. Always.

"So what do you want to—" Austin started but then stopped when we thought we heard a noise from down stairs.

"What was that?" I asked, I got up and got dressed.

We realized what the noise was when we heard, "Ally! We're home early! Come down stairs dear! We have to talk to you about something!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

Both of our eyes widened. I threw Austin his pants as we scrabbled to make the bed and make it seem like Austin didn't spend the night.

"Come mom, one second!" I yelled out the door.

Austin struggled to put on his pants and fell over. I started giggling.

"Ally? Is everything okay?" I heard my mom say and I heard her coming up the stairs.

Austin finally got his clothes on and we rushed to sit on the couch in my room. I grabbed my guitar. Before I could answer my mom she was already opening my door.

"Hey mom, yeah, I'm okay. I just accidently dropped my guitar. Austin just came over so we could decide what song to sing for the Pandora Records music contest." I wasn't a very good liar but it looked like she bought it.

"What was that noise?" She asked.

"Oh I just dropped the guitar by accident but no damage was done. Phew." I told her convincingly.

"Oh okay honey, come down stairs we want to show you something." She smiled at us.

We all went downstairs.

"Our convention got cut short because there was an electrical problem and it had to get postponed. Although when we were there outside our hotel there was a big advertisement to buy ticket to watch that competition you two are competing in. We saw a couple more on the street and decided to take one to show you." My dad then pulled out a big poster from his bag.

When we saw the poster we noticed there was a picture of Austin and I, and couple of other singing partners.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" I said, taking the poster from my dad.

"Where did they get this picture?" Austin asked.

"These are the pictures we took with Mrs. Montgomery when we recorded the single. Remember? Before.. um.. the trip." It was still kind of weird and scary for me to talk about it. Austin just nodded his head, to let me know he remembered. Although I could sense something else was on his mind.

Austin and I went back up to my room.

"That was too close. Thank god they didn't come home last night." I said once I closed my door. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if my parents came home any sooner.

"Yeah. So are you okay?" Austin asked; he seemed worried and I could see he wanted to say something.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about last night? You know how special and perfect that was." I didn't know what he was talking about.

He shook his head, "No, I mean you got all weird when you started thinking about the trip and the reason you wanted me over last night was because you had trouble sleeping. Are you doing okay? Is the accident really affecting you?"

"It's just really scary to think about. We all got lucky that no one died. It's just every time I close my eyes I see you lying there, unconscious. It scares me. The thought of ever having to go on a plane again terrifies me. The thought that I could have lost you."

Austin came over, put his arm around me, and pulled me into his chest. That's where I always feel safe.

"Ally, I'm here, I'm alive, everyone is okay. I understand that the memories still scare you, I get scared sometimes too but we can't let that accident control our lives. It happened; it's over; we survived. Now we have to look forward to the future. Our future."

**I felt like this would be a good place to end the chapter. Make sure to post a review, especially those of you who voted for Auslly taking this step in their relationship. I really want to know how I did with it. It was really weird for me to write but I hope it made everyone happy haha. Review please, and keep reading! Love you all! **

**- DrewLucyJaria**


	17. Chapter 16

**I had a lot of trouble updating chapter 15 so maybe if I update this chapter it will work and you can see chapter 15. Sorry for the mix up! Enjoy and make sure to review! I don't even mind if you would want to review every chapter, I would actually like that!**

Chapter Sixteen

ALLY'S POV

A month has gone by. Austin and I have done nothing but practice for the competition. The competition is this weekend. Thankfully it is here in Miami so we don't have to fly. I'm getting better with not letting the memories of the accident bother me too much. It still comes back to me at night some times though.

We are just arriving at the hotel now. We went to check in and got our rooms. My room with my parents was right next to Austin and his mom's room. As our parents got settled into the room Austin and I decided to explore the hotel. As we were walking we saw the same poster that my parents showed us. The performances take place tomorrow. I am really nervous. It was one thing to perform in front of our classmates but I don't know about hundreds of people. The fact that I know Austin will be up there with me really helps.

"Ally? Austin?" We heard a familiar voice call from behind us. We turned around and saw it was Camila and Zachary.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" I said walking over to them, hugging Camila.

"We are here for the competition, we were the ones chosen from our school. And we see can that you two are here for it also." Zachary said pointing towards the poster.

"Yeah our teacher told us they asked if they could use the picture of us when we were on the island and figured we wouldn't mind." Austin explained.

"Well we are going to get some dinner, do you two want to come?" Camila asked us.

"Of course." The four of us went to the hotel restaurant. We talked about school and our performances that got us here but we never talked about the accident. Even though it was almost two months ago it is still really hard to talk about. That's something you just don't get over. You just can't.

"We should probably get some sleep, big day tomorrow, see you guys then!" Camila said before her and Zachary went off to their rooms. Then so did Austin and I.

When we were outside our rooms I turned to Austin, "It is going to be really weird and hard to compete against them, they're our friends. I really want to win but I don't want to win by hurting them. I'm saying we will but it would be really nice."

"I know what you mean but come on wouldn't it be amazing to win this. I know we can do it. I'm sure if we win they will understand. Just like we would understand if they win. We will be happy for them and hopefully they would be happy for us." Austin said. He always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better. We said good night and went to our rooms.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

There was a meeting for all the contestants in the hotel auditorium to discuss what will be happening with the competition.

The host walked onto the stage. "Okay. There are twenty pairs here. There will be two rounds of this competition. During the first round you can either sing the song you have prepared or save it for round two. Although not everyone will make it to round two." You could here everyone panicking at the thought of having to learn a new song and having to sing it tonight. I looked over at Austin with my eyes widened. "We will eliminate fifteen pairs then we will be left with five. So you have a choice to sing your song to get you into the final round or save it to possible win it all in the end. That's all we have to say. Be here at five thirty, the competition starts at six sharp."

Then Austin looked over at me, "Don't worry Ally, we can just sing Don't You Want To Stay like we did in class and save our other song for round two because I know we are going to make it."

I smiled, thankfully for his idea, "Okay, let's go practice."

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was a little rushed but I wanted to see if posting this would post chapter 15 but it didn't. I don't know what is going on with the website. It's really frustrating. **

**-DrewLucyJaria**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I noticed that with every chapter there has been less and less reviews. It worries me that no one is really interested anyone. I don't know. If you're not then let me know so I can just end it now. **

**Btw. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. The reason I haven't updated sooner is I recently got my heart broken, it's not easy to write a beautiful love story when all you see when you close your eyes is darkness.**

Chapter Seventeen

ALLY'S POV

It's show time. Round one is just about to start. Camila and Zachary are standing with us backstage. There are a lot of people here; I am getting really nervous.

"Als, don't worry. We are going to be great." Austin said as he put his arm around me trying to comfort me. I love when he calls me Als.

"Camila and Zachary, you're on in five, come get set up." A crew worker said taking our friends away.

We watched their performance; I was surprised on how good they actually were, I didn't expect it. Not that I didn't think they had it in them, of course they did. It was just they were just so reserved I didn't think they could be so confident on stage. Well I guess I shouldn't be talking, look at me.

A few other pairs performed. Now it is mine and Austin's turn.

"Next up we have Austin Moon and Ally Dawson singing their song Don't You Wanna Stay!" The host said and the whole crowd cheered.

Austin and I went through the song with no problems. We walked off the stage.

"Ally that was amazing, that was even better than the first time we sang that song at school!" Austin said hugging me.

"You two were great! We never knew you two could sing like that!" Camila said coming up to Austin and I.

"I could say the same about you two!" I said smiling.

"Did you guys really write that? It's incredible!" Camila said.

"Well it was mostly Ally, she is the best song writer. The hardest part was picking which one of her songs to sing for round two if we make it there." Austin said. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, you did help me fix it up a bit." I told Austin.

"Yeah, but barely." He laughed.

The rest of the performers sang, now it's time for the eliminations. They lined everyone up in two rows, ten and ten.

"At this point in the compettion we will be eliminating fifteen pairs, leaving us with five that will continue to the final round." The host told the crowd and clarified for the contestants. Austin and I were in the back row, while Camila and Zachary were in the front one. Austin held my hand as we waited for the results. Then he continued, "First we will start with the first line. If I call your name take a step forward. Blake and Emma. Lucy and Drew. These two groupings will be continuing, sorry to those of you who's journey ends here."

Camila and Zachary didn't make it through.

"Now for the back row, those who will be making it through are: Clark and Marina. Chase and Skylar. And finally, Austin and Ally." The host finished.

I turned to Austin and hugged him. "We made it." He whispered in my ear. Then I looked up at him smiling and nodded.

All of the contestants that didn't make it through left the stage and the final five stayed. We were all lined up.

"I want to introduce the finalists, remember the songs that they are performing have been written by them, all original. The winner gets a record deal and get to produce their album. We will have an hour intermission before we start the next round."

We met up with Camila and Zachary backstage.

"I'm so excited for you two! Congratulations! You totally deserve it!" Camila said.

"Thank you, I'm so upset you two didn't make it, you definielty should have!" I said.

"Don't worry, it's better this way, there can only be one winner, and we are routing for you two!" Camila said before her and Zachary walked off.

**I know this is short but I just decided that it would be a good place to end the chapter. Keep you wondering what is going to happen with round two. Make sure to review so I know how everyone is feeling with the story. I love to hear your feedback. Let me know, please.**

**-DrewLucyJaria **


	19. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry, I know it was a long wait for this chapter! I want to thank everyone for all their reviews! Continue to review, I love reading them!**

**Also, follow my Laura Marano twitter account, LauraMaranoCAN ! **

Chapter 18

ALLY'S POV

"The last pair to perform their original song, AUSTIN MOON AND ALLY DAWSON!" The host said before walking of stage and giving me and Austin the signal to begin.

Here it goes, for the title, for the win…

Ally:

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

Austin:

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Ally:

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Together:

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air – No  
No air, air – No  
No air, air – No  
No air, air

Austin:

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Ally:

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Together:

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe (Breathe - No - No- aha)

It's no air, no air (No - No)  
No Air (No)  
No Air (No - No)  
No Air  
No Air  
No Air

The song was over and we got a great reaction from the audition! A standing ovation! That was the best reaction so far but there was still on more pair that had to preform, Blake and Emma.

Blake and Emma's song was perfect; I didn't know they had it in them. Not necessarily their voices, more their lyrics. That makes me nervous.

The contestants were all lined up on stage waiting for the results…

"The judges were very impressed with all five performances. It was a tough decision; they were torn between two. Although, there can only be one. The winners are BLAKE AND-" The host started but got interrupted by one of the judges sitting at the panel.

"WAIT!" One of the judges yelled. "We received an anonymous tip telling us that Blake and Emma didn't write their song. They stole it from a small band from Canada. We followed up on the tip and it is true. They are disqualified from the competition."

Emma ran off the stage and Blake hurried off quickly after her. Everyone was whispering to each other until the host began to talk again.

"Well, in that case the title goes to the runners up, AUSTIN AND ALLY!" The host finished.

**There you go! Austin and Ally win! Have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next with these two. Maybe troubles on the way? Maybe there will be smooth sailing? If I got a lot of reviews I will post the chapter within the next few days! **

**I just want to congratulate Laura Marano on getting verified!**

**-DrewLucyJaria**


	20. Chapter 20

**Make sure you read my author note at the end because I really need some feedback!**

Chapter Nineteen

ALLY'S POV

Mine and Austin's album is finally finished. We worked on it so hard for months. It finally gets released tomorrow. Since the competition life at school has been so different. Even more girls have been throwing themselves at Austin and some guys actually pay some attention to me. It's not like I care because I have Austin but it's flattering. People have been treating Austin and I like royalty it's crazy. Austin's loving it but I've never been one to like to be the center of attention. Thankfully school is ending in two weeks. This summer is going to be super busy though with Austin and I doing shows and signing for the album.

When Austin and I were stuck on that island I was sure our lives were over. Those memories still haunt me at night but then I wake up to my wonderful life.

Tomorrow when the album gets released our lives are about to change forever.

I never thought I'd be where I am now in my life, it's all thanks to The New Kid, Austin Moon.

**Okay guys, I know that is literally the shortest chapter in existence, it's just I am running out of ideas for this story. I am thinking about ending it here, but if you guys really want I can keep it going a little longer. I will post a finally chapter with my decision, it depends on the feedback I get. Have I mentioned, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Make sure to check out my new Austin and Ally story, Our Small Town, it's where all my new good ideas have been going! Make sure to review that too, I'd love to know how I'm doing!**

**-DrewLucyJaria / LauraMaranoCAN**


End file.
